Camila Todo cambio
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Fox debe aceptar que Wolf haya terminado su relacion pero no logra hacerlo, por su parte, Wolf no sabe si tomo la decision correcta ¿Por que se siente tan vacio? Song fic dedicado a Wolfi O donell, WolfxFox/ Yaoi/lemon mencion leve falcoxlucario/ one-shot


**Hola! Aquí un fic exclusivo para Wolfi n/n espero que no se decepcione de mi 6w6 de la canción "Todo cambio" Jejeje ojala te guste pensaba subir todas mis actu en navidad pero hace mas de un mes que no tenia Internet MALDITOS! Pero ahora va mejor en fin… espero que lo disfrutes de verdad y lo hice un poquito mas larguito porque te sueles quejar de que son cortops **

**ENJOY**

El canto de las cigarras hacia eco en el exterior, un hermoso día de verano, niños jugando en los parques y una paz alegre transportada en el aire llenando de energía el corazón de todos. Entonces ¿Por qué tenia que sentirse tan desdichado y miserable? Desde el principio sabia que no iba a funcionar, pero alimentó descuidadamente ilusiones inútiles que le demostraban el error que había cometido y pagaba con lagrimas en ese momento.

"En este momento me es imposible atender a tu llamada, pero déjame un mensaje después de la señal"

…bip…(N/A: mal efecto de sonido de la contestadora XD me avergüenzo de mi LOL)

-"_Hola, Fox. Es el sexto mensaje que te dejo ¿No estas en casa? Responde, no puedo ubicarte en tu celular tampoco… me preocupas_…-suspiro- _llámame_

_¿De acuerdo?"- _

No era el sexto, era el séptimo, pero no tenia ganas de responder. La televisión estaba encendida a pesar de que el leía algunas noticias sin importancia en Internet, solo para despejar su cabeza un momento. Fue en ese instante que el sonido de su puerta comenzó, continuo y se hizo cada vez más molesto e insistente. No había mas remedio, debía ver quien era la persona que le molestaba en el momento que quería estar tranquilo sin ninguna perturbación.

Se puso de pie de mala gana y cuando llegaba a la puerta sintió una vibración en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón: un mensaje de texto. Para colmo de males era de la persona que más le insistía, solo que llevaba consigo algo inusual y entonces su curiosidad pudo más que sus ganas de estar solo. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Falco con su rostro iluminado por una gran sonrisa.

-Te llame varias veces- ingreso sin esperar la invitación- pero no me respondiste y vine a verte. De verdad me preocupas-

-Más importante ¿Quién ese el niño que llevas en brazos?- pregunto curioso al ver al pequeño peli azul profundamente dormido.

-¿A que es hermoso?- sonrió totalmente embobado- Se llama Riolu y es el hijo de Lucario… fuimos al parque…-

-…Sin permiso de su padre…- aclaro el zorro viéndolo con reproche.

-Bueno, si. Sin permiso de Lucario- frunció el ceño- se canso de jugar así que lo traigo cargando y pesa bastante-

-Sigues insistiéndole- movió la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

Falco, por mera curiosidad había intentado ligarse a uno de los empleados de una tienda de conveniencia, con los enormes juegos del destino se había encariñado con un niñito y precisamente era el hijo de Lucario. Por esa misma razón fue que su "farsa" se transformo en sinceros sentimientos hacia ese hombre que lo daba todo por su pequeño de cinco años.

A pesar de la fría actitud de uno y lo despreocupado del otro la relación se había hecho mas profunda hasta que se hicieron más íntimos.

Creía imposible una situación así, recostó con cariño al pequeñito en el sillón con su cabecita azul sobre su regazo y lo cobijo con su chaqueta. Una escena totalmente encantadora, no dejaba de mimar su cabello como si de verdad fuese su hijo. Pero Lucario era muy exigente hasta con el pequeño, la razón era muy simple: había sido solo sexo ocasional con una conocida sin compromisos y ante la respuesta de la chica de que quería interrumpir el indeseado embarazo; Lucario había pedido que el pequeño naciera y, sin compromisos, cuidaría del bebé.

Más importante: RIOLU SABIA ESA HISTORIA.

-¿Y tu?- pregunto después de asegurare de que ya no despertaría.

-Genial…- respondió desanimado.

-Se te nota…- dijo sin ocultar el sarcasmo- ¿Y el imbecil de Wolf?-

-Me dejo- soltó fríamente.

-…- ante tamañas palabras el halcón se quedo viéndolo fijamente, hasta extrañado de verlo aun con vida.

-Falco-

-No se si celebrar o ponerme mal por ti- suspiro- Porque tu si lo querías y él…-

-Cállate- se dirigió a la cocina.

Si bien ya había sido advertido por todo el mundo, por todo el mundo que sabia de su relación, no había hecho caso a las palabras de nadie "Se que eso va a pasar ¿No es obvio? Cuando ese momento llegue, simplemente lo dejare que se vaya" Siempre era mas fácil decir que hacer las cosas, simplemente no iba nunca a estar listo para algo así, no después de diez años de amor en silencio.

Y aun no era esa la peor parte. Su padre se pondría a organizar una fiesta por el desafortunado hecho en cuanto se enterara, siempre se habían odiado con el lobo y no existía nada suficiente para convencerlo de lo contrario. Era mejor que no se enterara de nada por el momento, hasta que estuviese listo para aceptar la difícil situación que tenia por delante.

-¿Sabias que yo estaba interesado en ti?- comento casi para si mismo el halcón.

-Lo había notado. Pero sabia que clase de "INTERES" era el tuyo en ese momento ¿Sabes? Te conozco desde que eras muy pequeño-

-No, contigo sí iba en serio-

-Vaya… si esa hubiese sido la situación…-

-Me hubieras aceptado por lastima y seguirías detrás de ese idiota- tomo la lata fría de cerveza que le ofrecía el zorro- Y yo hubiese sido patético- rió contagiando a su compañero.

-Anímate, porque…- sonó el teléfono del ave- Maldición, se va a despertar- abrió la tapa del móvil y…-

-_Estupido ¿Qué hiciste con mi hijo? ¡Si no estas aquí en dos minutos voy a moler todos los huesos que tengas en el cuerpo_!-

-"Wow… puedo escucharlo desde aquí"- pensó el castaño y soltó un suspiro divertido- Estas en problemas-

-Si… si ya voy… yo…- trataba de responder.

-"_Te queda un minuto así que corre y dame tus patéticas excusas en persona_"

Levanto como un rayo al pequeño que, inevitablemente, despertó. Sin siquiera despedirse o tomar un sorbo de la bebida ofrecida se fue rápidamente tratando de salvar su vida de las manos coléricas del pokémon del que se había enamorado. Sin poder evitarlo, Fox se lanzo a reír a carcajadas por la expresión de pánico en la cara del menor.

Un amor lleno de dificultades… como el de Falco… como el suyo propio. Solo esperaba que él sí tuviese suerte. Se lo deseaba con todo el corazón.

¿Cómo se había dejado llevar por sentimientos como los suyos? Sabía que Wolf no era el mejor partido del mundo: mentiroso, infiel, desconsiderado y otros dos millones de defectos. Pero así había ocurrido hacia ya mucho tiempo… cuando estaba iniciando sus estudios secundarios…

_**Todo cambió cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba**_

Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada  
Todo tembló dentro de mí  
El universo escribió que fueras para mí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto

Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy

_**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor**_

Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi

Sabia que estaba cometiendo un error cuando dio una reapuesta afirmativa a la pregunta del joven lobo "¿No quieres salir conmigo?", claro que quería salir con él, llevaba soñándolo durante casi toda su vida. Se aprovechaba de él cuando necesitaba algo, no hacia falta que se lo dijera nadie. Entonces en esos momentos todos lo aconsejaban, todos sabían lo que le convenía. Nadie quería entender que no le importaba nada con tal de poder pasar un buen momento con la persona que quería.

Creía que podía llegar a soportarlo y que su amor "unilateral" alcanzaría. Decirle que era el amor de su vida, que no iba a encontrar a nadie como él, aunque no pudiese darle una explicación razonable para sus sentimientos… pero iba a aceptarlo.

Se dirigió a la habitación, tomo una chaqueta, su billetera y el celular. Tenia que darle una buena noticia a su padre…

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

En una buena residencia ubicada cerca del centro de la ciudad, Wolf se hallaba sentado en el borde de la cama terminando de colocarse la playera tranquilamente hasta que unos delicados brazos le estrecharon por los hombros. Cristal sonreía seductoramente mientras acariciaba esa parte dándole un suave masaje.

-¿Tan pronto?- reclamo- Apenas lo hicimos una vez-

-No estoy de buen humor- la aparto con rudeza.

-¿No quieres que te anime?- dejo caer la sabana que la cubría.

-No lo lograrías-

Salio de la habitación hasta la sala, busco el cenicero que estaba en una mesa pequeña de vidrio y, después de buscar un mechero, encendió un cigarrillo. Dio una calada solo para sorprenderse por una repentina tos que lo ataco dejándolo prácticamente sin aire. Antes podía fumar varios uno tras otro, pero en ese momento no podía hacerlo, el solo tenerlo en la boca le causaba cierto recelo.

Al fin de cuentas lo apago y salio dejando todas sus pertenencias en la casa de la chica. Camino tranquilamente alejándose del lugar en el que vivía hacia mas de una semana, tiempo en el que había terminado su relación de siete años con Fox… siete años que habían pasado rápidamente, ni siquiera era consciente de que había pasado tanto tiempo junto al oji verde.

-Tsk, en el tiempo que nos separamos no intento comunicarse-

"Nos separamos" era una frase mal expresada porque en realidad el único que de una noche a la mañana dijo que la relación se había terminado era él. ¿Qué objeto tenia una separación si él mismo no podía aceptarla? Creía que seria como los demás, decir que la relación se había terminado pero estaba muy lejos de eso… lo necesitaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Nunca había ido en serio con nadie, pero de alguna forma ese zorro había logrado lo que muchas personas jamás habían hecho.

**Me sorprendió todo de ti  
blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Se que no es fácil decir te amo**

Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor

Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos si tú no estás  
Simplemente así lo sentí…

Había planeado aprovecharse de ese muchacho que no apartaba su vista de él, no era su primer chico, así que no era nada nuevo. Consiguió muchos beneficios con él, incluso le había confesado que era casto, lo que hacia ese momento incluso mas entretenido para él… la primera vez que le había dicho "te amo" a alguien, escapo de sus labios sin poder detenerlo y los ojos verdes de su compañero se cristalizaron adquiriendo un brillo que no se borro de su mente nunca.

Y allí estaba, totalmente insatisfecho, irritado y solo pensando que era lo que había cambiado en él… la respuesta era simple: no lo que había cambiado, QUIEN lo había cambiado era Fox. Tenia que decidirse si ir a buscarlo o seguir su vida como en esa interminable semana en la que descubrió lo solitario que era estar sin el castaño.

Onononononononononononononon onoonononononononononononono nonononononononononononononn onononononononononononononon ononononononononononon

Fox había llegado a la casa de su padre, abrió la entrada de madera y pensó un momento más si lo que realmente quería era entrar.

-Fox…- su padre caminaba con muletas debido a una herida que dejo con movimiento reducido en su pierna izquierda- ¡Que sorpresa! Veo que aun te acuerdas de mi- sonrió levemente.

-Si… ¿Cómo esta de salud?-

-Igual que siempre-

-Padre… yo…-

-Te ves deprimido. ¿Por qué no pasas a comer algo con tu viejo?- ya intuía el tema del cual iban a discutir- Ven…-

-Claro-

-Lo siento mucho, pero se lo robare un momento-

Tanto James como su hijo se quedaron en silencio. Wolf había tomado de la mano a Fox, este ultimo suspiro y se soltó del agarre de su ex pareja. Pero el lobo no iba a dejarlo escaparse fácilmente, lo volvió a sujetar y lo jalo hacia la calle mientras le pedía que conversaran. Al final el castaño cedió y se dirigieron a su casa. Un incomodo viaje en taxi y, al llegar al departamento, con desgano le hizo entrar primero.

El peligras se sentía demasiado despreciado y extrañado porque nunca había esperado ser tratado por el zorro como si fueran desconocidos. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que no quería que se alejase de su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Tengo que decirte que eres el amor de mi vida…-

-¿Eh? ¿De… de donde sacas eso ahora?- trataba de mantenerse indiferente- Ya es tard…-

Era digno de ver a Wolf abrazando dulcemente al zorro, aunque quisiera resistirlo era inútil porque sabia que lo que faltaba entre sus brazos era el castaño, el único que quería en su vida, a su lado, en su cama, al único que deseaba dejar inconsciente de placer y el único que podía complacerlo.

-Trate de volver a fumar-

-… "para decir eso no hace falta abrazarme"- se quedo inmóvil.

-Pero no pude hacerlo… es algo que ya no entra en mi vida. Porque recuerdo que me habías dicho que eras alérgico al cigarrillo entonces lo deje…-

-Pero no dejaste otro mal habito- se aparto- hueles al perfume de Cristal-

-Digamos que me despedí de ella definitivamente- sonrió.

-…-

-¿Por qué me miras como si no me creyeras?-

-Porque no te creo…-

-¿Me pongo de rodillas y te lo digo?- se burló.

-Haz lo que quieras porque ya no te voy a creer ¿Para que volvería contigo si te iras otra vez?-

El peligris no podía oponerse a eso pero si podía usar un as bajo la manga (N/A: como Shino! LOL).

-El idiota de Falco… no tomaba en serio a Lucario… pero ahora lo ves perdidamente enamorado de él- acaricio su mentón suavemente- yo te quise siempre… pero me negaba a verlo-

-¿Qué cambio?-

-Todo cambio…- lo beso con la ternura que jamás había ofrecido a nadie en su vida- cuando te vi…-

-Si lo vuelves a hacer…- sus orejas bajaron un poco.

-No volverá a pasar jamás- lamió sus labios suavemente- Te amo…-

-Yo… no lo se… si te perdono…-

-Confía en mí-

-… me arrepentiré después…-

-No lo harás- susurro sensualmente contra su cuello- No será necesario-

-Wolf…-

-Te extrañe tanto… pensé que iba a morir-

-Pfffft…- trato de contener su risa- Esa frase exagerada es de Falco.

Sonrió abiertamente al saber que había sido descubierto, mal truco teniendo en cuenta que eran mejores amigos, sujeto suavemente de la nuca a su nuevamente novio y lo beso con amabilidad. No quería que Fox pensara que quería volver con él solo porque eran compatibles sexualmente, iba a hacerlo con calma, demostrando que sus sentimientos eran más que eso.

Pero estaba equivocado, ya que era precisamente el zorro quien trataba desesperadamente de desvestirlo. Divertido con la escena, aparto las manos del castaño y chasqueo la lengua en señal de reproche. Camino solo hasta la habitación del dueño de la vivienda, el susodicho le siguió y el de ojos amatista hizo el gesto de que se sentara en la cama.

-¿Impaciente?- se puso de rodillas- Vamos despacio… así lo disfrutaremos en detalle…-

-Wolf… je, lo haremos como quieras- se relamió lentamente.

-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso…-

Con cuidado le quito los mocasines color marrón oscuro, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo, sin apartar su vista del castaño que se avergonzaba por la actitud extraña de su pareja.

-No te apenes- frunció el ceño- o yo también lo haré-

Subió sus manos por sus tobillos, piernas, rodillas, muslos hasta llegar a su cadera donde se recreo momentáneamente para luego subir un poco más y quitar la hebilla del cinturón. Ambos sudaban frío, esa tortura era demasiado lenta, Fox quería que el lobo lo tomara y, a su vez, Wolf quería tomar al zorro. Pero se había propuesto hacerlo bien y así seria.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Siempre quise hacerte algo así- sonrió el mayor.

-Pero…- sintió un agradable escalofrió en su entrepierna al sentir la nariz de su novio rozarla mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón- mmh…- soltó un muy leve gemido.

-Espera un poco- dijo una vez que había removido la pieza inferior de ropa- ya regreso-

-WOLF…-

Suspiro pesadamente, no quería tocarse para no arruinar el momento pero no se le hacia nada fácil. Entonces oyó el sonido del agua salir de la ducha, a los minutos el lobo regreso solo con el pantalón que había llevado puesto pero totalmente mojado.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Me quite el perfume de esa maldita ramera- lo beso suavemente- Solo quiero que seas tu-

-Estas mojando toda la cama-

-Lavaras las sabanas de todas formas-

Levanto su playera, comenzó a mesar su pecho y subió hasta su clavícula donde dejo una preciosa mordida.

-W…Wolf… mhmm…-

-¿Si?-

-Hazlo rápido- soltó la toalla y llevo su mano directo a su pene que comenzó a estimular con suaves movimientos.

-Y yo que pensaba ser romántico-sonrió de medio lado- Esta vez no te dejare aunque seas tu quien me lo pida-

-No lo haré-

-Bien-

Con pesar aparto al zorro de su entrepierna y termino de desvestirlo. Humedeciendo también a su amado con el agua que aun estaba en su cuerpo, lo acaricio, suavemente para terminar dejando besos en sus cintura descendiendo tortuosamente hasta su miembro que soplo suavemente haciendo que diese un leve respingo. El oji verde daba leves quejidos de placer y lanzo un grito cuando el peligris mordió suavemente su endurecido pene.

-Eso… duele… ¿Dónde fue toda tu paciencia y… ternura?- jadeaba el oji verde.

-No lo se- siguió con su tarea de darle placer oral a su amado- ¿O quieres que vaya mas despacio?-

-¡NO!- se movió bruscamente.

-Tranquilo que me vas a ahogar- lamió la longitud de abajo hacia arriba- Pero eres el único que la pasa bien ¿Sabes? Es algo injusto- sonrió y dejo su trabajo a medio camino.

El lobo tomo dos almohadas y se recostó ubicando su cabeza y cervical en ellas. Luego hizo el gesto a Fox de que se acercara, el castaño supuso que lo que quería era ser montado, pero en realidad lo que buscaba era algo un tanto diferente.

-Hay 69 razones por las que esto va a gustarte- masturbo su propia erección con tortuosa lentitud- Te lo juro-

Con algo de fingida timidez se ubico sobre su novio pero invertido, dejando su cabeza a la altura de la entrepierna de su lobo, este pensaba ser el primero en comenzar pero dio un grave gemido al sentir como casi toda su potente erección en la boca de su hermoso castaño. Iba a bromear con él, pero no quería romper su concentración, así que lo imito tomando el pene del oji verde que tenia sobre su rostro.

Para ambos era difícil proseguir con su tarea cuando el contrario le daba tales atenciones, Fox comenzó a meter y sacar completamente de su boca todo el miembro de su pareja, no quería eyacular primero pero el sentir el liquido pre seminal en su boca era tan excitante que ya no pudo contenerse mas y se corrió ensuciando la cara de Wolf que momentáneamente lamía la punta.

-Bien, déjame… ahhh…-

Fox no estaba conforme, necesitaba que su novio se viniera también y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Succiono con violencia para excitarlo mientras su otra mano libre acariciaba sus testículos, aun se mantenían en la misma posición y O´donell aprovecho para usar algo del semen del zorro para lubricarlo, el miembro del mismo despertó nuevamente y el lobo finalmente se corrió.

-Eso estuvo increíble…- dejo su tarea y se ubicaron de frente aun con el mayor debajo- ¿Qué sigue?-

-Bueno… ahora quédate quietecito que yo me encargo- se relamió los rastros de semen de su boca.

-Que amable- se burlo.

Le costo muy poco despertar nuevamente el miembro del oji violeta, lo froto unos minutos con el suyo y eso basto.

Con una expresión de lujuria que jamás había tenido en toda su vida, Fox se penetro el mismo con el grueso pene de Wolf, lo hizo con poca delicadeza, así que le dolió bastante teniendo en cuenta que no espero a que terminaran de prepararlo. El mayor estaba complacido por tamañas atenciones, dejo que su compañero se esforzara un poco mientras acariciaba su cola. La expresión del menor era totalmente excitación y eso ponía a mil a su amante.

-Adoro que lo hagas… pero… necesito hacértelo yo… Así me siento como una muñeca inflable-

Y se giro dejando a su novio debajo de él, se masturbaron mutuamente un momento hasta que el peli gris lo giro y penetro fuertemente desde atrás sujetando su pene con una de sus manos para que no se corriese antes de tiempo. El zorro tenia planeado reclamarle pero el lobo lo beso ardientemente, algo de semen se asomo por la punta del miembro del castaño, imposible de dispararse con libertad.

-Wolf… de…déjame correrme… no… no aguanto mas…- jadeaba incontrolablemente mientras luchaba por recuperar el oxigeno arrebatado por el oji amatista.

-Todavía no-

Arremetió más fuerte contra las caderas del menor, sacando su pene y jugando en su entrada para embestirlo por sorpresa con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. Los jadeos incesantes, el calor emanado de sus cuerpos, el olor a sexo en la habitación a plena luz del día que entraba por las cortinas que no se cerraban del todo bien en la desesperación de comenzar de una vez con su acto de amor.

Inevitablemente comenzó a pensar en las personas con las que había estado antes, todo el sexo que había tenido, todas las personas que estuvieron en su cama nadie había significado nada nunca…

_** Cuando te vi…**_

-Te amo, Fox… te amo…- lamía su cuello y lo besaba con fuerza- te amo…-

-Wolf… me… ahhh…-

-Te amo…-

Sintiendo lo inevitable, soltó el pene de su amado dejándolo correrse después de unas pocas estocadas.

Cayeron en la cama, fatigados, sudorosos, satisfechos…

El lobo se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su amado, se movió suavemente después de dejar un beso en su espalda y lo ubico en su pecho. Donde se dejo arrullar por los latidos de ese corazón que se tranquilizaba…

-Wolf…-

-¿Mhm?- acaricio sus orejas suavemente- Te amo mucho…-

-Siempre lo supe…- mordió la derecha ligeramente.

Quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Amor… ¿Eh?- se había dormido- rayos… Jejeje…-

0w0w0w0w0w0w0w00w0w0w0w0w0w0 w0w0w0w00w0w0w0w0w0w0w00w0w0 00w0w0w0w0w0w0w00w0w0w0w0w0w 00w0w0w0w0w00w0w0w

Al día siguiente James abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con su hijo y el novio de este.

-Hola, HIJO- recalco.

-Hola, ANCIANO. Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Wolf bruscamente.

-Y así estaba mejor-

-Ya basta-reclamo el menor- Vinimos de visita-

-Ya veo- suspiro enfadado viendo a Wolf- Pasen, así desayunamos juntos-

El peli gris levanto un paquete.

-Pastel de fresa- sonrió falsamente- Su favorito…-

-Gra…gracias…- camino con dificultad- siéntense como en casa, vamos al jardín que hace un buen día-

-¿Piensas llevarte bien con mi padre?- rió el oji verde.

_**Todo cambio…**_

-Pienso cambiar muchas cosas-

_**Cuando te vi…**_

-Te amo, Mc´Cloud-

**Que tal? Reviews? Jejeje n/n**


End file.
